


You Can Talk to Me

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, sourbuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Tumblr: Sourbuck where sourcreams father/stepfather gets into a fight with him and he runs to buck and they talk about their problems and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Talk to Me

Buck didn’t even flinch when he heard the rock hit his window. Or, at least, the rock that had been aimed at his window and ended up hitting the side of the house. He just stood up, set his book down, and opened it before looking down.

“It’s unlocked,” he whisper-screamed at the boy on his front lawn.

Sour Cream just nodded, though Buck could barely tell it was him at all with how his hood was covering his face. The door was always unlocked, but they still liked this little method ever since Buck thought a serial killer broke in that one time and ended up hitting him with a lamp.

The memory of apologies and icepacks made him smile as he closed the window and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Then he was shuffling into the hall to meet Sour Cream at the top of the stairs.

“Hey man,” he said with a small smile. “What’s going on, another fight with your dad?”

Sour Cream didn’t say anything. That was when the smile fell and Buck realized tonight wasn’t a good night at all.

“That bad, huh?” he asked, already reaching forward and pushing up his hood gently to reveal puffy red eyes.

Sour Cream’s face itself was contorted while he tried not to cry as he just nodded.

Buck didn’t say anything else as he lead him back to his room and settled them both down on the bed, not even carrying as Sour Cream carelessly toed his sneakers off and onto the floor. He just sat there and let him lay half on him and half against the wall while he pulled the blanket around them. They just sat there for a while as Sour Cream tried to get his voice back and Buck just let him settle. The only noise was the frantic heart beating in his chest and the occasional shaky breath.

“I just,” Sour Cream started, “I just don’t get what his deal is. It isn’t even that big of a problem like- we fight about the power and stuff all the time. Why doesn’t he just get it?”

“Come on man, he never hurts you like this,” Buck whispered. “What did he say?”

“He just said I wasn’t going anywhere, you know? Like, he always says that the family business is important to him and all like- hey I get that! But believe me, Onion’s way too happy to take that stuff over. So why do I have to do it?” he said before crossing his arms and looking down.

“Ay, don’t do that,” Buck said, making him look up at him. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

Sour Cream held eye contact as Buck’s hands moved to his shoulders.

“I just don’t wanna hear it anymore, you know? Like here’s the thing I like doing and he can’t see that it makes me happy? Like, what’s with that? Does he want me to be a miserable fisherman my entire life, like? Why?”

Buck nodded knowingly and pulled him closer when he started crying again.

“It’s not fair!”

Buck started to rub circles in his back, “I know.”

“And now I’m over here, and you probably feel bad about it! I mean, what am I even doing!” He threw his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“No way,” Buck said as he swung around on the bed to face him. “Sour Cream, your dad’s got nothing to do with who you are. You have got to stop listening to everything he says. You think I don’t get it, alright? You know how my dad is with his whole ‘Long line of mayoral duties’ and all that stuff. There’s only one thing that keeps me from going insane in this stupid house and that’s talking to you about it. So you come talk to me every time your dad makes you upset, alright? I’ll be here.”

Sour Cream looked up at him for a while and when he started crying again, he didn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please submit requests to my fanfic blog it means a lot to me- the name is sarcasticrazzfic and I would really appreciate it!


End file.
